Jack and Rose: The Sex Chronicles
by Owl of the Moon
Summary: This is a collection of my erotic one shots.
1. Nothing Else Matters

**A/N: Okay, so thanks to a very good friend of mine, I have discovered a passion for writing erotic one shots. Or as she calls them, porn without plot. So I'm taking all of my M-rated one shots down and republishing them together in this collection. There is no story line here. It's simply various situations that I picture Jack and Rose in together. So add this to your story alert, because you never know when a new story may be added!**

**So this is the first one I wrote, called Nothing Else Matters.**

Jack climbed into the front seat of the car, jokingly tossing up the tails of his jacket as he sat. It was chilly in the cargo hold, but it bothered neither of them. Their hearts were blazing with passion, and that was all the warmth they needed. Jack beeped the horn, the sound echoing off the walls of the ship. Rose giggled.

"Where to miss?" Jack asked Rose, in a playful snooty voice. She leaned close, putting her mouth to his ear.

"To the stars," she whispered gently. She then grabbed him, and pulled him into the car's backseat with her.

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

Jack looked into Rose's eyes. She could feel his baby blues reaching down into her very soul. He saw that it was broken, tattered. But he could also see that the fire he loved so much, was burning brighter than he had seen it yet.

His heart racing, he asked, "You nervous?"

Rose looked at him, giving him the same soul searching stare. She gently shook her head. "No." She took his fingers, the same fingers that had found her beauty with only a charcoal pencil and piece of paper a few hours ago, and kissed the tips of them gently, but passionately. Rose looked at Jack, and her heart started to race. "Put your hands on me Jack."

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

Jack lovingly placed his hand on Rose's breast, cupping it gently. He kissed her feverishly. Her head began to spin and she allowed him to push her down to the seat. Rose's heart, already beating madly, only beat faster. His lips moved to her neck, she moaned at the tickle that felt so erotic.

Then something awoke deep inside her. A warm, wet feeling took hold of her body, and her thoughts. Although she had never felt a man this way, not even Cal yet, she felt no fear. Instead, she trembled from excitement.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

Every time Jack kissed her, it was as if he asked her first. But the only word that came out of his mouth was her name. She loved it. He easily unbuttoned her dress and pulled it off of her. Jack was slow, delicate. Even though Rose cherished every second of it, she had to fight the urge to rip both of their clothes off.

Rose reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, taking his the beauty of his body. As she reached up to kiss him, Jack's hands worked magic to get her corset off. A shiver traveled down her spine and he pulled the article of clothing away. She watched as he drank in her body with his eyes.

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know..._

Jack leaned in and again found her lips with his. She felt his stiffness, and ached for it. His hands, which had been lightly caressed her sides, giving her goosebumps, and erecting her nipples, found their way to her waist. Rose swiftly lifted her hips up, allowing him to remove her panties. At the same time, she unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his pants. He managed to slide them down and kick them away.

Together, naked, Jack looked into her eyes once more. She knew what he was searching for. Doubt. Rose had none, and Jack saw that. He bent to kiss her, and gently entered her. Rose found herself crying out, although not from pain. But Jack's head whipped up none the less, making sure he wasn't hurting her. He saw nothing but pleasure moving across her face.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

Jack and Rose found their rhythm. Two bodies, two souls from two different worlds became one. They moved as one. Rose found herself enjoying each stroke of passion more and more thrilling.

Rose clung to Jack as if her life depended upon it. She allowed herself to moan out in gratification, saying his name over and over. Her fingernails dug into his skin, but not hard enough to break it. Every thought that had weighed heavily upon her mind when she boarded the Titanic had left. J ack took over her mind now, the same way he'd taken over her body.

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know..._

Rose didn't want this to end. If she could, she'd pause time. However, an explosion was building inside of her, and she didn't feel as if she could hold back anymore. Her moans became small screams of bliss. Without realizing it, her hand reached up to grab something, anything to hold onto in this moment, as she feared she might actually draw blood if she left her hands on Jack's skin. She found nothing but a window. Her back arched as the most intense spasm of sexual pleasure ripped through her body. Unable to hold back, she cried out. Her hand smeared the fogged up window in the car, marring it's perfection.

Jack felt her body pulse at the height, and responded. He found himself also unable to control his body, and let go. He shuddered with his climax, as nothing had ever felt this good. Nothing physically, and nothing emotionally. Jack didn't want to move, despite being done. Though his peak was gone, he still trembled. Rose took notice.

"You're trembling," she told him in a voice that touched his heart. Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be alright." Rose brushed his hair from his face to kiss him on the forehead, and he then laid his head on her chest. They were soaked with sweat, but neither minded. He listened to her heartbeat as it made it's way back to a normal pace.

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

A noise startled them out of their reverie. Someone was coming, probably to look for them. Without saying a word, they grabbed their clothes. They made haste, for they knew getting caught would mean a certain end for them.

Jack just finished buttoning Rose's dress up when the men entered the room. Lucky for them, the men didn't see them behind the stack of cargo they kid behind. Jack grabbed Rose's hand, and gave it a slight tug, pulling her to squat down with him as the men spotted the car they had been in a few minutes ago. The crew member snapped his fingers, and pointed out the hand print in the foggy window. His fellow crew member opened the door, and aimed the giant lantern flashlight towards the seat.

"Gotcha!" But the seat was empty. Jack chocked back a laugh, as did Rose. The faces of the crew were priceless. Rose looked at Jack, and knew what she had to do.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

The couple watched as the crew members continued to search the cargo area. As soon as they were out of sight, Rose and Jack made a quick, but quiet dash for the door. After finding their breath earlier, they soon lost it again. But they pushed on, running through a door, and onto the deck of the ship. They promptly burst out into giggles, Jack especially hard.

"Did you see those guys' faces? Did you see?" Jack asked of Rose, attempting to catch some oxygen at the same time. She looked at him, no into him, and placed her finger on his lips.

_Never cared for what they say_

_Never cared for games they play_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they now_

_And I know_

"When this ship docks...I'm getting off with you," Rose told him. Jack smiled as he looked into her. Rose's heart was warmed even further by the look. Her fire was burning almost out of control.

"This is crazy," Jack responded. Crazy indeed it was, but also right. Jack couldn't believe that he had once stared at her from his place on the steerage deck. Now here she was, ready to leave with him. Rose was past ready to leave her life of servants, money, and social status behind. She let out a small laugh.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense! That's why I trust it." With that, she pulled his face close, and sealed her promise with a kiss.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_No nothing else matters._


	2. Souls on Fire

**A/N: This is the second one I wrote, called Souls on Fire. I've always played this out in my head, so I figured I may as well share it with my readers. There may be a sequel to this one shot. And the credit for the title goes to RachelDalloway!**

Rose slipped off her silky robe, revealing her nude body. She shivered as the air hit her skin and little goose bumps rose up on her flesh.

Jack forced himself to make eye contact with her. He suddenly felt like he was preparing to draw a naked woman for the first time. But it wasn't the first time and far from the first woman. Even though he was still a virgin himself, no woman had ever made him gulp back with infatuation.

"On the bed - the couch," he stuttered. Rose held in a smile at his nervous mistake. Slowly, almost gingerly, she stepped over to the couch and began to lay down as Jack asked.

"Tell me when it looks right." She moved her one arm from one position to another. Her heart was pounding, although it was becoming more from excitement than nerves.

"Yes. Put your arm back...and put that hand up by your face." Jack stared for a moment, ignoring the urge to go over and kiss her. He knew if he placed one finger on her, he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Chin down. Eyes on me...keep them on me. And try to stay still." He shifted and took a deep breath. Suddenly Jack was surprised to find that he was glad his portfolio was resting over his lap.

Then as natural as ever, Jack began sketching her. Rose watched in fascination. Though the view of his hands was obscured by the portfolio, she could still see them moving in an easy and almost angelic way.

_The look in his eyes is so...intense. It's almost like he's retreated inside of himself to do this._ His eyes flashed back to her as he turned to glance again. The way he threw his hair from his eyes in the process gave her a chill.

_She is so beautiful. Inside and out. How can her mother and that bastard of a fiancé think she's fragile? Fragile women don't do this. _ He stole another look, making sure he had the shape of her body just right.

Rose could still hear the pounding of her heart in her ears. Her pulse was much higher than normal. _It's like he's completely forgotten that we shared a very passionate kiss not just an hour ago. Wait...is he blushing?_

Jack felt the heat rise to his face as he ran his finger along the paper, smudging the line that formed her breast. He snapped out of his artistic reverie long enough to want to touch her, not just a drawing of her.

"I do believe you are blushing Mr. Big Artiste," Rose teased. Jack felt himself blush more and gave her a look. "I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing."

Jack smiled and paused. "He does landscapes." _Although your body is more heavenly than any landscape, real or on canvas._ "Relax your face," he told her gently. "No laughing."

"Sorry," she responded quietly. She really wasn't though. Rose had enjoyed watching his face flame. He looked at her again, both letting her know that he knew she wasn't sorry and that there wasn't even anything to be sorry for.

As Jack continued, Rose couldn't help but again be mesmerized by his hands. She wanted them to touch her. _What would it feel like for him to caress me right now? He'd be gentle, I know that. And I know he'd be full of passion._ Just then, Rose felt a tingle below her waist and between her legs. She held in a moan when she felt it, suddenly only able to think of Jack touching her there.

Jack managed not to blush as he perfected the area in the drawing where Rose was on fire right now. How he did it, he'd never know. Forcing himself to focus on drawing Rose and trying desperately to ignore the growing arousal he felt, he pushed aside all thoughts of placing his hands on her.

Finally Jack sat back and let out a breath. "Done," he proclaimed gleefully. "Wanna see?" Rose smiled and stood. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself again, much to Jack's disappointment.

Rose walked up behind him and watched as he dated it, initialed it, and blew the dust away. She placed a hand on his shoulder and brought her face down to his.

"Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him, trying to pull the drawing from him. Jack didn't want to let it go, and she giggled.

"Jack, I paid for this," she joked.

"A dime isn't going to make or break me," he responded. Rose looked at him intensely. The feeling between her legs had not gone away; instead it had only gotten worse. Or better...Rose couldn't figure out which.

_This is probably a really bad idea Rose. Mother or Cal could walk in at any moment. Or even Trudy or Lovejoy._ Ignoring that voice, she leaned in and kissed Jack.

Jack responded eagerly, cupping her face with one hand and tangling his other hand in her red curls. She dug her fingers into the shoulders of his shirt and tugged, making him stand.

Wrapping his arms around Rose's waist Jack followed her as she backed up onto the couch. She sat down, pulling him down with her.

"Rose," he whispered between kisses. He pulled back to look at her. The look in her eyes was a mixture of love and lust. She wanted him. But not here where anyone could walk in.

"Come with me Jack." She motioned for him to rise and she stood as well. Her intention was to take his hand and lead him to her room. But he again placed his lips to hers and bent down to scoop her up.

"Tell me where," he said softly. He kissed her forehead. The ache in his groin was increasing. He wanted to lay her down and make love to her until they simply couldn't anymore.

Rose pointed to her room and Jack carried her in there, kicking the door shut behind him. She reached down and locked the door before allowing Jack to carry her to the bed.

He laid her down and let his lips trail from her lips to her neck line. Jack loved the feel and taste of her skin. She ran her fingers through his blond locks.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at her. "Are you sure Rose?" His voice was tender and caring and it touched Rose's heart. She traced her thumb along his jaw line.

"Yes Jack," she responded. "Put your hands on me."

Jack smiled and did as she asked. He pressed his lips to her throat and slipped the robe back. His mouth traveled down to her breasts.

Rose unbuttoned his shirt as he kissed her. She pushed it off his shoulders and he pulled it off behind him. He paused and looked at her.

"Touch me Jack." Jack pulled her forward so he could remove her robe completely. When she lay back down, he couldn't help but stare.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world." He stroked her face as she smiled. His hand traveled down her shoulder and to her breast.

Rose let out a giggle as his light touch tickled her side slightly. He lowered his face to her breast, kissing each one softly. Jack's hand approached her hips. Rose felt that tingle intensify; she could feel the moist feeling growing.

Jack drew his hand closer, touching the curled hairs. He paused and looked at her. Her eyes said yes.

Rose had never felt anything so wonderful as he slid a finger gently inside. She had feared there would be pain, but Jack's presence had relaxed her. He continued to kiss her breasts as he slowly moved his finger back and forth.

What started as small whimpers of pleasure, began to turn into moans of ecstasy. Rose felt her back arch involuntarily as she neared an orgasm. "Jack," she cried. "Don't stop...please."

Jack felt he might burst himself just by pleasuring Rose. His heartbeat quickened and his breathing got heavier. Then he felt Rose explode, her muscles contracting as she became even wetter. Though she had bit her lip to keep from screaming out, it didn't help. Her back arched higher. "Oh God! Jack!"

Rose felt the heat travel from the tips of her toes and the tips of her fingers to that one spot as she came. Her body exploded. Her mind shut down. The only thing she knew was that Jack was doing this.

The feeling passed and Rose felt herself relax from the orgasm. "Jack," she whispered. She curled her finger, telling him to kiss her. Jack responded hungrily.

Rose reached down and unbuttoned his trousers. He slid out of them easily. His erection pressed against her thigh. She reached down and traced her fingers along it.

"Rose," he moaned. He'd always wondered what it would feel like for a woman to touch him like this. His imagination hadn't even come close. Jack groaned as she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked it gently.

Jack let out a heavy moan, feeling he wouldn't be able to hold back. He wanted to feel her, be inside of her. But he would wait and allow her to make that call.

He didn't have to wait long. Rose parted her legs and let go of him, returning her hand to his face. She pressed her pelvis against him.

"Make love to me Jack." He entered her gently, both of them moaning as he did so. She was hotter and wetter than ever. He watched her face, turned on as she rolled her eyes back.

"Yes," she whispered. He pulled back and again moved in, deeper this time. Jack continued to do so, both of them feeling more and more pleasure with every movement. Rose wrapped her legs around his, pulling him deeper.

"Jaaack," she moaned. "More Jack." She dug her fingers into his shoulders, moaning louder and louder. "God Jack yes!"

"Rose," he groaned. He bent down and kissed her, moving his lips to her ear. He nibbled at it, making her shiver. "My sweet Rose."

Jack felt his climax building. But he refused to give into it. He felt Rose's building as well. He wouldn't let go until she did.

And then she did. Jack felt her body contract and another rush of warm wetness. Her orgasm hit her hard and she literally screamed out. Jack watched as her eyes rolled back and closed.

Unable to hold back any longer, Jack felt himself let go. He let out a loud moan, almost a growling sound as he felt himself come. "Oh God Rose," he cried out. Rose felt him twitch with his climax and tightened her walls around him. Jack let out a sound of full pleasure as his orgasm ended.

For a few moments, they remained there. Jack didn't pull out of her nor did Rose pull away. It was if they could remain interlocked as one forever.

"You're trembling," Rose observed. Jack gave her a half smile, not having the strength for a full one.

"Don't worry about me," he said between heavy breaths. "I'll be alright."

Rose brushed his hair, now fully damp with sweat, from his eyes and kissed his forehead. He laid his head on her chest.

After another minute, Jack spoke. "Are you alright?"

"Mmmm," Rose moaned. "Yes. I've never been more alright in my life."

Jack lifted his head to look at her. "What are you thinking about?"

Rose smiled and brushed another stray hair from his eyes. "That I'm leaving this ship with you."

Jack's eyes widened. "Rose, this is crazy."

She laughed. "I know. It doesn't make any sense. But I trust it and I trust you." Rose looked at him another moment. "I love you Jack."

Jack could only think of one thing to say in return. "I love you too Rose."


	3. Tuesday Afternoon

**A/N: This is my third one, Tuesday Afternoon. The next one will be NEW!**

Rose's eyes fluttered open as a wonderful scent filled her nostrils. She smiled. Jack was making grilled cheese sandwiches. "One of the finer things in life," he had once said they were. And he was right. Or maybe it was just the way Jack made them. The crispy bread was perfectly buttered, and the cheese leaked out just a little, but not enough to get all over her hands. Sometimes he put a tomato slice in it, other times bacon, but most of the times it was a good, old fashioned, grilled cheese.

She stretched as she sat up on the couch. The book she had been reading now rested on the floor beside her. It wasn't rare than Rose would doze off while reading a book. Jack would take the book from her and dog ear the page to mark her place. Then, unless it was warm, he'd cover her up with the blanket that rested over the back of the couch.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," Jack said when he heard her stand. The floor of their tiny house was unbearably creaky, each step announcing someone's presence. Jack flipped the sandwiches from the frying pan to the plates and placed them on the table. "You were snoring," he teased.

"I was not," she argued back. "Ladies don't snore."

"Since when am I talking to a lady?" Rose shoved him playfully before sitting at the table to eat her grilled cheese.

"You're right, I'm completely unacceptable in my former world." Rose said it with a feeling of pride. Before sailing on Titanic, Rose could not remember the last time she smiled. After her and Jack survived the sinking just over two years ago, she never went a day without smiling.

"And that's why I love you," Jack told her with a wink. Rose puckered her lips and blew him a kiss from across the table. They continued to tease and joke with each other throughout lunch. In the two plus years they'd been together, this was the extent of fighting between them.

Jack took Rose's plate, along with his own, to the sink to wash them off. Even though they were wet and soapy, and holding a dishrag instead of a pencil, Jack's hands still turned Rose on. He heard her get up and walk up behind him, and he knew exactly what she wanted.

Rose wrapped her arms around his torso. Her palms laid flat against his chest. Even with a shirt on, she could feel his muscles. Slowly, she moved one hand down his body, and rested it right below his belt. Jack responded immediately, hardening as Rose's hand massaged him through the cloth of his trousers.

"Why are you doing that," he asked in a playful voice.

"Because I'm bored." Rose unbuttoned his trousers just enough to reach inside. "And because I can." Jack moaned at her touch, and Rose grew wet at his moans.

"I hope you know how much trouble you're in now," Jack threatened her teasingly.

"No I don't. Show me," she responded, her voice thick with desire. As soon as she pulled her hand free, he spun and his lips met hers. The kiss made them both dizzy. Jack nibbled at her bottom lip, driving her wild. His hands reached down between them, and he pulled her skirt up. Luckily for both of them, it was a day she had decided to wear nothing underneath it.

He wrapped his free arm around her waist, and his other hand found its way to her most sensitive spot. Jack stroked her lightly with his fingertips, making her squirm in his embrace. Rose moaned into his lips and kisses.

"Stop teasing me Jack," she somehow managed to whisper. Jack obeyed her request, and slid a finger deep inside her. Rose gasped in pleasure and rested her forehead against his. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as be braced her back. Without realizing it, Rose lifted one leg just enough to give Jack more access. Jack complied with her action, reacting by sliding another finger in, while his thumb massaged her swollen nub.

"Do you like that baby," he whispered in her ear. She replied with a moan and he moved his fingers faster inside of her.

"Yes Jack. Yes." Her voice was a heavy whisper, and her grip on Jack grew tighter. Jack looked at her. Rose's eyes were closed, and she was biting her bottom lip. Moans escaped her throat as his fingers continued to make her wetter still. Jack kissed the tip of her nose, then her lips, before moving to kiss her neck. Caught up in the feeling of Jack's mouth on her skin, Rose let her leg drop back to the floor.

Jack didn't remove his hand, but somehow managed to start walking toward the table. Rose, walking backwards, moved with him. The backs of her legs hit the table and she allowed Jack to push her down on it. He had no choice but to free his hand, so he could balance himself above her. His trousers had fallen to rest around his ankles, and he didn't bother to finish removing them. Jack just wanted her too badly.

Rose wanted him too. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back down to kiss her. Jack entered her, and she moaned in pleasure. They moved in unison, Jack holding her hips, Rose moaning louder with each thrust. He knew she was close and leaned down to kiss her once more. Before he could reach her lips, she came. Rose arched her back and screamed out.

"J-Jack," she stuttered while in mid orgasm. Her entire body exploded and she squirmed as the bliss moved through her. Her breath came in ragged, uneven pants. Jack slowed the rhythm, giving her a few seconds to recover. She opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her. "What's that silly grin for?"

"I can't smile at my wife after making her feel so good?" He winked at her and she reached up and stroked his face.

"After that, you can do whatever you want," Rose replied. Jack's smile widened and he leaned forward to kiss her as he pulled out of her. Rose would have pouted, but he lowered himself until he was crouched down and his face was between her legs. As his tongue lightly flicked over her wet center, she again cried out. Jack slid his fingers back in her, moving them back and forth as he continued to assault her with his tongue and lips.

It didn't take Rose long to reach the brink of another orgasm. And she wasn't quiet about it; she never was. Jack had once confessed that her moans, screams, and heavy breathing only turned him on more, knowing that he was making her feel like that. Rose cried out, not only saying Jack's name over and over, but making sounds that were so incomprehensible, they could only mean she had reached the stars again.

Before her shuddering from the orgasm ceased, Jack's lips were upon hers again, and she kissed him back with more vigor than before. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself so she was sitting. She broke the kiss, letting her mouth travel to his ear where she whispered, "Your turn."

Jack moaned softly when she took him in her hands. She wrapped her fingers around him and stroked the full length of him. He was still so hard, and Rose loved the feel of it. She backed him up against the kitchen counter. Rose pulled away from his lips and lowered herself to take him in her mouth.

Immediately Jack's breathing became heavier. "Oh Rose," he groaned as he rolled his head back. Just as Rose's sounds of pleasure turned him on, his moans turned her on as well. Jack looked down at Rose as she moved her tongue around him. The more he moaned, the more she played with him. Jack knew he'd never last if he didn't stop her now.

"Rosebud," he whispered hoarsely. She looked up to him. "Kiss me," he told her. Rose stood straight again, and kissed him hard. Jack spun her so she was not only against the counter, but so he could sit her up on it. Rose pulled up her skirt again, before settling on the edge.

Jack looked into her eyes. Rose always felt that he could see into her soul, and even her soul was screaming out that she wanted him. And then her eyes closed as he thrust himself inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and they clung to each other as tightly as possible.

"Rose," he whispered in her ear. "I love the way you feel," he said with a moan. He buried his face in her neck, kissing it as she did so.

"Faster Jack," she begged. Jack moved quicker within her, thrusting harder as well. "Jack. Yes Jack...oh God yes." Rose began grinding her hips against him, urging him to go as deep as he could. As Jack did, he pulled away his head from her shoulder, so he could press his forehead to hers.

"Look at me Rose." Her eyes fluttered open and she was staring right into his baby blue eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "Tell me what you want baby."

"I want you to make me scream your name Jack," she whispered between her heavy breathing. "Mmm...I want...God, Jack, I wanna feel like this forever." Rose felt her climax building and moaned. "Jack...Jack...Ja-"

Jack could feel her begin to tense as her orgasm built. "Relax your body Rosebud," he told her. He slowed his movements, helping her relax. Rose said she wanted to feel like this forever, that she didn't want to rush. Jack wasn't sure about forever, but he'd make her feel like this as he could stand it.

Rose tangled her fingers in Jack's hair, and pulled him to her lips. "More," she commanded before their mouths met.

As their tongues teased each others' mouths, Jack began to move a little faster and thrust little harder inside of her. Rose moaned and squirmed, continuing to move with him. She wanted to let go, to cry out and cling tightly to Jack.

"Jack," she moaned.

"Rose." Her voice made him shiver, and his breathing quickened.

"Make me come Jack. Please." Her voice was ragged. Jack thrust harder within her, bringing her closer. "Yes! Fuck...Jack yes!" Rose felt a burning sensation deep within her that exploded. She clung to Jack as the fire raged through her body, and cried out in ecstasy.

"Let it go Rose," he said to her. Jack's voice pushed her off the edge completely, and she shuddered in his arms, groaning as another wave of the orgasm rippled through her. As it rolled away, Jack's orgasm began to ignite. "Rose," he moaned. She lifted her head from his chest and their foreheads again met.

Looking into her eyes, Jack saw the way he made her feel. Nothing made Jack happier than when he took her to the stars and back. Sometimes his mind would wander and he'd imagine the look in her eyes and become aroused. But seeing the look in her eyes now, Jack felt his own body explode with a sexual fire . He slammed his mouth into hers, kissing her deeply as he came. He moaned into her mouth, before ending the kiss. Jack laid his head on her shoulder, gasping for breath.

"Shit, Rose," Jack said between breaths. "What got into you," he teased.

She laughed before answering. "Nothing. I just wanted to make love to you in the kitchen and celebrate Tuesday afternoon."

"What's so special about Tuesday?"

"Actually...nothing," she replied with a laugh. "Except being with you that is."

Jack lifted his head and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled as she returned the kiss. "Love you too."

They made love twice more that day before falling asleep in each others' arms.

_**...**_

Approximately nine months later, Rose gave birth to their first born child; Rebeca Anne Dawson.


	4. Modern Twist

**A/N: I always loved the idea of what you're about to read. I just placed it in modern day. Enjoy :)**

Jack wouldn't be home for another ten minutes, but Rose couldn't wait any longer. She had an itch to scratch. Even after six years together, the simple thought of Jack naked sent Rose into a frenzy.

Rose pressed her thighs together, enjoying the tiny bit of pressure between her legs. She closed her eyes and imagined Jack making love to her right where she sat on the couch. Without thinking, Rose began to grind her legs together, adding friction to the pressure.

"Jack," she whispered to herself. Rose stretched out on the couch, sliding one hand into her jeans. She thought of Jack's reaction when he felt the same wetness she felt now. He would assault her relentlessly, making her come over and over.

A groan came from her throat as she began to move a finger over her clit. Glancing at the clock, Rose saw she had another five minutes. If she kept her movements gentle, she knew she could hold out until Jack got home.

An idea came to her. It had been awhile since Jack had come home to Rose like this. She decided to spice it up some more. Hurrying into her bedroom, she dug into the far end of the closet. Rose and Jack had their share of fantasies, and loved playing them out. Rose had a French maid costume, a nurse outfit, and a Playboy bunny get up to name a few. Jack had a World War 2 era uniform, and a cowboy outfit. Rose pushed past them all and grabbed Jack's favorite: a naughty librarian outfit.

Rose quickly slid out of her clothes and into the costume. Her breasts, pushed up high, bulged out of the top of it. It came down just below her crotch. She ignored the thong that came with it, and just stepped into the skirt. Rose stepped into the six inch stilettos, or fuck-me-shoes as Jack called them. Tying her hair back, Rose smiled at her reflection. The black nerd glasses completed the look.

She dug into the bottom drawer of her dresser, searching for her favorite vibrator. Finding it, she laid back on the bed. Just as she turned it on, Rose heard Jack close the door. Rose groaned at the vibrations, and waited for Jack.

Jack instantly grew hard at the sight. Rose saw him and let out a low giggle. She didn't stop, but instead curled a finger at Jack. His lips met hers feverishly. She moaned as his tongue met hers. With her free hand, she reached down between them and managed to loosen his belt and undo his jeans. Her hand snaked inside, and Rose began massaging him, imagining him inside of her.

"Jack," she whispered when his mouth moved to her ear. He nibbled at it, and blew gently in it. She shivered. Jack rubbed his hand over her breasts. Even through the material, he could feel that her nipples were stiff. He pinched them gently, making her gasp.

Rose continued to move the vibrator around inside of her, and Jack moved his hand next to hers. He flicked at her swollen clit with his finger, enjoying the feel of her. "You're so wet," he muttered into her hair. Rose felt the orgasm building and groaned. She jerked forward, and Jack pulled his hand away.

"No," she complained. "Don't stop."

Jack chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. "I don't want you to come yet," he told her in a deep whisper. "At least not until I've tasted you." Rose smiled into his neck before he lowered himself further on the bed. He moved her hand from the vibrator, but continued to move it back and fourth as she had.

Rose reached down and touched his hair. She ran her fingers through it. Jack touched his tongue to her wet center, and her fingers curled into a fist around his locks. He responded by grazing his teeth against her pink flesh, making her gasp loudly. He continued to lick and nip at her. Her moans grew louder, she squirmed more. Jack knew Rose was going to come soon, he could taste it on his tongue.

"Jack," she moaned. "I'm gonna come. Make me scream." Jack had every intention of making her scream. He felt the beginning of her orgasm and slid the vibrator from her to take it's place.

When Rose felt Jack slam into her, she cried out. She bucked, and threw her arms around his body. He pressed his lips against her as she came. The feeling of her walls tightening around him was incredible. Jack didn't flinch when the final rush hit her and she dug her nails into his back.

Rose pulled away from the kiss, catching her breath. She opened her eyes, meeting with Jack's. A low giggle came from her. Still moving within her, Jack returned the laugh without missing a beat. "You're amazing," she whispered. He kissed her throat.

"Tell me you love me," he whispered between kisses.

"I love you," she replied quietly, closing her eyes.

"Tell me you want me." Jack kissed her again.

"I want you."

"What do you want?" Rose opened her eyes. She stroked his face with her hand. Jack saw the look in her eye. He'd never get tired of that look.

"I want you to fuck the red from my hair," she ordered. Jack cocked his eyebrow at her and smiled. He leaned down and began to kiss her throat again, biting her gently this time. His lips trailed down to her breasts, which were still threatening to spill out over the top of her outfit. Rose moaned when Jack bit at them.

Jack began to move in her faster. Rose clung to him as she drew her legs up, encouraging him to go deeper. But before he did, Jack unbuttoned her shirt enough to reveal one of her breasts. He found her nibble, and flicked his tongue over it before biting down gently. She responded by pressing her pelvis into his as hard as she could.

The second time Rose came, Jack almost did as well. Feeling her body shudder beneath him from the orgasm, Jack eased his pace, letting her recover. He whispered in her ear, "Turn around." She smiled and did so, getting on all fours. Jack hovered over her and pulled her top off completely. He kissed her shoulders and back while pulling her tiny skirt up. She shivered. When Jack entered her from behind, she almost came again.

He caressed her body, wrapping his arm around her to pinch her nipples. "Harder Jack."

Jack smiled. "What was that," he teased in a deep whisper.

"Fuck me harder," she commanded. Jack thrust into her harder, moaning at the heat against him. He wanted to make her wetter, hotter. Jack lowered his hand from her breasts. Rose gasped when he reached her swollen nub. She pulled herself up, giving him more access.

"You like that don't you?" She muttered something he couldn't understand, but he knew she said yes. Rose's head rolled back, allowing Jack to whisper in her ear. "You want me to make you come baby," he taunted. She reached back to wrap her hand around the back of his neck, holding onto him for support

"Yes Jack," she groaned. "Please," she begged. "Make me fly." Jack moved his finger faster around her clit. Rose began to lose control, her body began to jerk around. Jack applied a little more pressure while moving harder inside of her. "Fuck Jack," she cried out. Her fingers were in Jack's hair, and she again curled them around it.

Jack didn't mind the slight tugging at his hair. He actually enjoyed it, knowing she was doing it because an orgasm was about to hit her hard. "Let go baby," he told her. "Let it go."

Rose felt her body tremble and buck before recoiling. Her orgasm made her cry out is ecstasy. "Yes! Jack!" Jack felt her come on him and swallowed hard. She kept tightening herself around him, as another wave of the orgasm hit her.

"Rose," Jack said in a rush. "Fuck, baby." Rose began to push back against him as he continued to push into her. Jack knew he was about to come, and moved faster. Rose cried out with pleasure. The heated explosion tore through him, causing him to moan loudly. "God dammit Rose," he cursed as he came. With a final thrust, he finally began to catch his breath.

With a giggle, Rose collapsed forward on the bed. Jack laid down next to her and pulled her close. He kissed her neck, tasting the mixture of salty sweat on her sweet skin. She rolled over to look at him.

"How did I get lucky enough to find you," she asked. Rose intertwined her legs in his and kissed him again.

"I was just wondering the same thing," Jack replied. She laughed and pulled him into a kiss before snuggling up to him. They laid together for a few minutes, not minding the sweat that caused their bodies to stick together.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Jack kissed her hair. "I love you more."

Rose looked up at him. "Prove it." She pressed her lips to his, and deepened the kiss as Jack pulled her on top of him.


	5. As Rose Tells It

**A/N: Ok, so I did something new. I wrote this entirely in first person, from Rose's point of view. I hope you like it!**

Jack rolled over, sighing in his sleep as he did so. I hated him at the moment. He was the kind of guy who could sleep anywhere. On the other hand, I can't stand sleeping in a hot bedroom. It didn't help matters when Jack threw an arm around my middle and pulled me close to him. I was about to pull away when I felt something all too familiar pressing up against my lower back. Though sound asleep, the friction from moving around in the bed had caused Jack to grow hard.

Once I had felt it against me, I soon forgot about the heat in the room. The heat pooling between my legs was bothering me more and more by the second. Slowly, I turned in his embrace to look at him. Even while sleeping, Jack took my breath away. His hair fell into his closed eyes and I swore he had a smile on his face.

I sat up and pulled my nightshirt, which was Jack's old shirt, over my head. I immediately felt ten degrees cooler as I let it drop to the floor. I leaned forward, and kissed his ear lobe gently before whispering in his ear. "If I can't sleep, you can't either."

Nothing. Jack didn't respond. I always teased him that lightning could strike next to him and he wouldn't bat an eyelash. But I did happen to know exactly what would wake him up.

At first, I just kissed him. I let my lips leave his ear and kissed along his neck. Unable to help myself, I reached down between us and wrapped my fingers around him. He was stiff as could be, and I felt it throb in my grasp. I began to move my hand up and down around him. I moved my lips down further, kissing his throat, and worked my way to his chest.

Jack slowly began to react. With the smallest of moans, he rolled onto his back. But he was still asleep. I kept kissing his naked chest, enjoying the soft skin on my lips. I felt Jack's body twitch slightly when my teeth grazed a nipple, so I bit down gently. He twitched again.

Lifting my head, I looked at him. His eyes were still closed, but I could see them moving under the lids. He was waking up. But before he could, I tossed my hair behind my shoulders and dipped my head down so my mouth could take the place of my hand. The moment I wrapped my lips around him, I heard a low groan. The sound spurred me on. I loved pleasing Jack, loved making him lose control. Knowing that I made him feel as good as he made me feel easily turned me on. Another moan came from his throat and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Rose," he whispered weakly. I lifted my head to look at him and smiled, somewhat wickedly. There was a lazy look in his eyes, but it was rapidly disappearing. A hungry look was taking it's place. Without a single word, I dipped my head back down and wrapped my lips back around him.

Jack didn't argue. When he felt my tongue run a path from the tip of him all the way to the bottom, he moaned loudly. "Mmm...Rose." He brushed some hair that had fallen in my face away and watched me. "That feels so amazing," he muttered.

Closing his eyes, Jack laid his head back on the pillow. I could tell from his quickening breath that he was unable to focus on anything except my actions. "Rose," Jack croaked. He tangled his fingers in my hair. "Rose," he repeated, this time barely above a whisper. His body jerked, as if the pleasure was becoming unbearable. "Don't stop. Please."

Turned on by the sounds escaping Jack's throat, I moved faster. I traced circles with my tongue around the tip of him. Jack gasped as his back arched. "Rosebud." The throbbing I felt in my mouth intensified. "Yes baby," he whispered. I knew he couldn't take it anymore. It was easy to taste as much.

With a loud moan, the first rush of the orgasm hit Jack. As he began to come, his fingers closed around my hair and he pulled gently. I didn't mind and I didn't stop. I just kept moving my head up and down, although slower, as he continued to come and squirm beneath me. "Fuck Rose," he cursed.

When I felt Jack's body begin to relax, I finally lifted my head. Jack had once told me that my smile was the definition of seduction. It did the trick, because he just grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled my face to his to kiss me. His mouth met mine in a frenzy. He let his tongue be teased by mine. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip. Then Jack rolled over so he was laying on top of me. The next thing I knew, Jack had reached down between us and slid a finger deep inside of me.

I gasped in delight. The gasp caused Jack to slid another finger inside, and move them back and forth. "Jack." I moaned into his mouth.

"Payback time," he whispered into my ear before running his tongue along the lobe. I giggled, and pushed myself further onto his hand. Jack took the hint and began massaging my sensitive nub with his thumb. He kissed his way to my breasts, pausing long enough to tease each of my nipples, before continuing down my stomach.

Jack moved his hand and let his mouth take over. I groaned, amazed at his skill, as always. Jack placed his hands on my inner thighs, so he could spread my legs apart further. Licking my swollen nub, Jack slid his fingers back inside of me.

With a short gasp, my body bucked. I felt heat, a heat only Jack could ignite, begin to course it's way throughout my veins. My blood boiled; it was an epic feeling. Tiny moans came from my throat. The heat began to travel faster, with more intensity. I jerked involuntary as Jack flicked his tongue faster. "Make me come Jack," I begged. "Take me to the stars."

Jack obliged. His fingers and mouth had found the perfect rhythm. The explosion that had been building within me blew up. "Oh Jack." Crying out as the orgasm hit me, I came fiercely. Jack didn't pull away. Just as I had made him squirm, he did the same to me. "Jack! Yes Jack!"

As my orgasm faded away, Jack began to make another path of kisses. This time it led to my lips. He placed one hand on the back of my neck to pull me as close to him as he could. The other hand traveled from my hip, up along my side. I got goosebumps, and shivered. Nothing felt better than Jack running his hands all over my body.

I could feel Jack growing hard again, and I wanted him. He aroused me further by running his hand along my arm until it reached my hand and his fingers interlocked with mine. I sighed as he pulled his lips away. His eyes told me he wanted more.

Leaning up as if to kiss him, I brought my mouth to his ear. "Jack," I purred. "Tell me what you want baby." The look in his eyes caused me to become wetter. He captured my lips with his, but not before telling me what he wanted.

"I want you Rosebud," he told me. His voice was low and deep, a mixture of love and lust. "Fuck me," he whispered before slamming his lips into mine.

That was all I needed to hear. Placing my hands on his shoulder, I pushed him so he would roll over. I rested atop of him, straddling his hips. I could feel his hardness throbbing again, this time against my thigh. I moved my hips forward, to tease him. He sighed, obviously enjoying it. Moving back and then forward again, he moved his hips upward suddenly, pressing himself against me. Jack then reached his arms around my middle and pulled me to him.

"Tease."

"You love it," I replied.

"I do," Jack said truthfully. He pulled me forward ever so slightly and entered me. "Rosebud," he whispered. "You're so warm."

I couldn't help but groan loudly as I felt Jack inside of me. I clenched my walls around his thickness, making him moan softly. Pulling myself from his arms, I balanced myself upright and began moving back and forth. Jack growled softly at my movements as he placed his hands on my knees and moved them upwards to rest on my hips. He balanced me and I moved back and forth. His fingers gently dug into my skin, urging me to move faster.

"Oh God Jack," I moaned. When I felt him began to thrust in me, matching my rhythm perfectly, my eyes closed and I rolled my head back. The ecstasy rolled through me in waves. "Yeah Jack." I gasped at the growing warmth deep within me. From their resting spot on my hips, Jack moved his hands upward along my sides. He pulled me to him and kissed me. My hair fell into his face, and he brushed it aside without a second thought.

"Lover," he whispered into the kisses I was laying on his lips. "Volete andare alle stelle," he said in Italian, asking me if I want to go to the stars. I smiled even though he was kissing me.

"Sì Jack. Prendalo," I answered, telling him to take me. Jack ran his hands down my back until they rested on my rear. Gently tightening his grip, he pushed me forward on him as he began to thrust harder. "Jack," I hissed. "Faster." Jack did as I asked. I felt an intense orgasm building up. "Don't stop Jack."

It hit me like a freight train. I clung to Jack as if my life depended on it. My nails dug into his shoulders when my body shuddered. I cried out as I came. "Keep going Jack, please." He increased his pace immediately, giving me another rush of bliss. I couldn't help it, I screamed.

Before my orgasm ended, Jack's began. He closed his eyes, and pressed his hands harder into my back. "Kiss me," he commanded. I crashed my lips into his. "Rose, lover." Jack's body jerked, and his head rolled back on the pillow. "Oh God Rose." He moaned with every thrust, still moving me back and forth on him.

I let out a small laugh as his movements slowed and eventually stopped. "I love you," I told him, dropping the tiniest of pecks on his lips. I pulled myself away from him, laying next to him on the bed. He wrapped his arm around me and tangled his legs with mine. I snuggled into his embrace, closing my eyes.

Jack kissed my neck and shoulder. "I love you too Rose." His whisper made me shiver, and I moved even closer to him. Forgetting all about the temperature of the room, I closed my eyes and rolled over. The fact that Jack's chest was damp with sweat didn't bother me. I pressed my face to him, inhaling his scent. He kissed the top of my head, but I didn't feel it. I had fallen into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	6. Dirty Talk

**A/N: Hope my readers enjoy! Your reviews keep me going.**

Jack's eyes widened at the words that Rose whispered in his ear. "You want to what?"

Rose responded with a cool smile. "I want to watch you." She unbuttoned his shirt and reached inside. Rose traced circles around his nipple with her thumb. She kissed his lips seductively. "Please?" She kissed him again, this time on his throat. Her fingers trailed lightly along his body until she reached the top button of his pants.

When Jack had come home from work, he'd been greeted by Rose wearing nothing but a sheet around her body. He didn't take his eyes off of her when she dropped the sheet and pressed herself against him. They collapsed onto the floor together. After a long, hard kiss, Rose had whispered her request in his ear.

Jack was already hard as Rose popped open the first button. Before Rose could get any further, Jack slid his hand inside his pants. "I hardly expected it to be that simple," Rose teased.

He smiled at her and pulled his pants off. "You knew exactly how simple it would be," Jack quipped. Rose smiled back, feeling an all too familiar fire begin to burn deep inside her. Jack's eyes closed slowly and he let out a tiny moan as he wrapped his fingers around his dick.

Images of Rose flashed in his mind. He imagined kissing her, touching her. He shivered when she began kissing his chest. His skin was hot, but her lips were cool. Every kiss tingled. His heart skipped a beat as she flicked her tongue over his ear lobe.

"You like this, don't you?" She purred in his ear. She nipped at it, giving him another shiver. He tried to answer, but all that came out was a moan. "I'll take that as a yes," she replied with a giggle.

Jack opened his eyes slightly, to find himself staring into Rose's. There was a hunger in his eyes that Rose had never seen before. Heat flared between her thighs, making her wet for him. When she moaned softly, Jack reached and placed his hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her to him, and kissed her hard. The hungry look intensified as he pulled away.

"Talk dirty to me," Rose whispered. Her smile was wicked and coy. "Tell me how much you want me."

A million responses came to Jack's mind. He closed his eyes and pictured the many times he and Rose had made love. Her body always felt to perfect against him, whether she was beneath him, on top of him, or against the wall. Against the wall...

"Remember the time you tackled me?" he asked. He involuntarily tightened his hand around his dick, causing a wonderful throb. His left leg twitched slightly.

Rose smiled, enjoying watching Jack arch his neck at the sensations that he was going through. "Yeah. You pushed me up against the wall and pulled my dress up." She took his free hand in hers and kissed his fingers. "Your cock was so hard."

Jack felt heat flare up at her words. "I wanted you." He groaned. "I wanted you so bad."

She laughed quietly. "You had me Jack. You made me come hard." She leaned forward again and kissed his throat. "I love when you make me come," she whispered.

Jack licked his lips, thinking about the way he'd made her cry out. "You tasted so good baby." Rose shivered at Jack's tone, and she felt an ache growing. A familiar twitch caused her to moan softly. "You're wet aren't you?"

Smiling, Rose leaned forward to his ear. "You wanna feel it?" Jack had never heard her whisper like this. There was a raw hunger in her voice. Rose laid next him, but with her head near his feet. It made it easier for her to take his hand and guide it to the exact spot she wanted it. Jack groaned.

"You're so wet Rose." His dick throbbed a little bit harder. He slowed his pace, suddenly wanting to make her come too. Jack rubbed his thumb in a quick circle around her clit, smiling as Rose gasped.

Rose pushed herself against his hand. He slid a finger inside of her in response. Jack opened his eyes long enough to watch her eyes roll to the back of her head. He knew how much she loved his hands.

Jack slid in another finger, moving it back and forth with the other one. Rose moaned and slid her hand down to meet his. She took over for his thumb, rubbing her clit as he continued to move his fingers. "Jack, yes." Wave after wave of ecstasy assaulted her senses. Jack's fingers began to move faster.

"Will you come for me Rose?" He felt her tighten her walls around his fingers. He began to move his hand faster. Jack and Rose moaned for each other in unison.

Rose lost control first. With the first wave of orgasm she gasped. The second wave caused her to thrust her hips harder against his hand. Rose screamed Jack's name with the third and final wave.

Feeling Rose get wetter and wetter as she came, Jack felt his orgasm shoot through him. His back arched and he moaned intensely. Her name came out of his mouth in a rush, followed by another moan.

They laid there for a minute, just trying to catch their breaths. A smile spread across Rose's face first. "Wow," was all she could manage between panted breaths.

Jack managed a chuckle. "That good, huh?"

"Unbelievable." She felt Jack move, so he could bring his lips to meet hers. He kissed her softly, making her sigh. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him on top of her. "Don't stop kissing me Jack," she pleaded.

Jack didn't. He would kiss her until the end of time if she asked. His lips lefts hers and traveled to her breasts. Jack flicked his tongue over Rose's hardened nipple. "Kiss me lower," she told him. He smiled and began kissing his way down her stomach. He paused at her belly button and glanced up at her. Her eyes sparkled. "Lower," she again commanded. Jack continued his path of kisses. For Rose, it was agonizing how slow he was going. Finally though, Jack lowered his head between her thighs.


	7. Jack's Hands

**A/N: Anyone else notice what incredibly beautiful hands Jack (well, essentially Leonardo DiCaprio) has? This one's for you kitten!**

"Jack saw Rose close her eyes. She placed her hand on the back of her neck and rolled her head around, attempting to loosen the knots that had been forming.

"You okay baby?" He closed his portfolio and walked up behind her. Papers were scattered everywhere on the small desk as Rose wrote her second article.

"Yeah. I just can't get the words out." Jack laid his hands on her shoulders, and squeezed them with perfect pressure. She groaned in appreciation. "Just your average writer's block."

Jack applied a little more pressure to her shoulders. She let out a relaxed sigh. "Doesn't feel like it's just writer's block," he said tenderly, knowingly.

She laughed quietly. "You know me too well. I don't why I agreed to do an article on Locke's Treatise of Civil Government."

"Cuz you're stubborn." Jack began to make circles on her shoulders with his thumb. Rose let her head fall forward. "And you wanna prove that no matter how much you hate something, you can - "

"Find a way to hate it more," Rose said, making Jack chuckle. "That feels good Jack." She leaned forward in the chair. Jack's hands fell lower on her back. He tried to knead his knuckles into her tight muscles. He frowned, unable to find a good angle.

Jack dropped his arms and grabbed her hand. "Come on. I can't rub you down good if you're sitting." He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her to the bedroom. "Lay down."

Rose smiled, thinking of how much better she'd feel after Jack used his hands to loosen all the tension in her body. She kicked off her shoes and laid down in the middle of the bed. Jack got on the bed with her, swinging one leg over her so her could straddle her hips. He popped his knuckles.

Jack heard another relaxed sigh from her as he gently rubbed his hands up and down her back. "That feels wonderful," Rose told him.

"That's good sweetheart." Jack made his hands into fist and used his knuckles to knead her muscles properly. Rose moaned softly. "I'm guessing that feels even better?"

"Yes," Rose muttered. "Your hands are amazing." Her eyes closed and she just let Jack work his magic. He alternated between kneading her muscles, and dragging his fingertips up and down her back. Rose's tension just seemed to melt away under Jack's hands. With her body loosened, her mind was soon at ease.

Rose felt Jack's fingertips graze her sides, just barely touching her breasts. Goosebumps rose up on her flesh. Jack repeated the action and her nipples hardened. Then he ran his hands up her shoulders and down her arms. The feeling was amazing. As his hands reached her wrists, he ran his fingers in between hers. She clasped his hands in hers. Her kept his thumbs free to tickle her palms.

Jack noticed Rose bite her bottom lip. It was something she always did when she was getting wet. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, making her sigh. Jack kissed her the soft skin along her neck, not minding the few curls that were in the way. He was growing hard, and pressed himself against her rear.

Rose responded by lifting her hips and pressing herself against him. "If you keep doing that..." Jack whispered in her ear.

"Keep doing what?" Rose asked with an innocent giggle. She pressed herself against him again. "This?"

Jack groaned softly. "Yes. That." Jack kissed her ear, nibbled at her lobe, and blew on it gently. Rose shivered. He moved his one leg back over her, and stretched out beside her. For a moment he just stared at her. He eyes smiled at him. Jack touched her face and ran his fingers up into her curls, letting them get tangled.

"Undress me Jack."

Wanting her more with each second, Jack acted quickly. It took him no time to unhook the back of her dress. Rose lifted herself up so that he could push it off her shoulders. When she laid back down, Jack gently rolled her over so that he could pull it down her hips and off of her body. Before he could do anything else, Rose grabbed the material of his shirt and pulled his face to hers.

Jack parted her lips with his tongue. Rose teased his mouth with her own. She pulled away for a moment to whisper something.

"I want your hands on me." Rose helped him pull her undergarments off. She closed her eyes as Jack touched her naked body. His hands, calloused and rough, made their way down her body. Her breathing quickened as they reached her thighs. He leaned forward and kissed her throat.

"Tell me what you want Rose." His voice was raspy, his breath becoming heavy with want.

"Your fingers," she whispered. She parted her legs. "I wanna feel them in me." He moved his hand between her legs and teased her soft wet flesh with the tips of his fingers. Rose moaned in response. He slipped one finger inside and felt himself throb at her wetness. "Jack."

He pressed his lips to hers as he slipped another finger in. She moaned into his mouth as he began to move them back and forth. "You like that?"

"Yes," she groaned. The heat within her intensified. Jack moved his deft fingers faster and harder, making her wetter. He placed his thumb on her clit, enjoying the way her nub had swollen. Jack started moving it back and forth over her clit, and she began to lose control. He started kissing her breasts, licking around her nipples. Rose muttered something incoherent as he blew softly on her nipple before closing his mouth around it again. He bit down gently.

Rose gasped and her hips bucked. Jack felt her tighten her walls around his fingers. Her body was shaking as the orgasm tore through her, and she cried out. "Yes! Jack, yes!" Jack felt her come, soaking his hand. It made him want her more than he ever thought possible. Rose let her hips collapse back onto the bed and Jack again kissed her.

Jack groaned as Rose reached between them and began massaging his hardened dick. "You wanna fuck me, don't you Jack?" She unbuttoned his pants and slid her hand inside.

"Badly," he admitted without shame. Rose curled her fingers around him, sliding her hand up and down. Jack straightened up and pulled his pants and underwear below his hips and kicked them away. Rose ripped his shirt open, not noticing that a couple of buttons popped off. Jack pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. She pulled him close, kissing him.

"Then fuck me darling." She spread her legs wider, and then wrapped them around his hips as he entered her. His movements were slow, but hard. Rose moaned as each thrust sent tingles throughout her body. "Yes," she whispered. Jack began to move a little faster, making her groan. He slid his hands underneath her, squeezing his fingers into the flesh of her behind. Jack felt her tighten herself around him.

In one shift move, Jack flipped them. Rose balanced herself while straddling him. The expression on her face, the one of pure pleasure, sent tingles throughout him. I'm making her feel like that. He placed his hands on her knees and lightly ran them up her legs, stopping at her hips, supporting her. Rose found a rhythm, moving back and forth against him. Jack matched it, thrusting in and out of her.

"Jack," she moaned. "Harder, please." Jack held her steady and moved harder. Rose's moans got louder and louder and she shuddered. "Make me come Jack." Jack moved his hands from her hips. He placed one on her breast. He pinched her nipple gently, making her moan louder still. Jack's other hand rested on the curled hairs between her legs. His thumb found it's way between them, and he began rubbing her clit. With so many sensations taking her body, Rose went over the edge.

Jack felt her come, groaning as she began to grind herself against him faster. His hands found their way to her arms and he pulled her to him. Rose nuzzled his neck, kissing his sweat soaked skin. She snaked an arm under his shoulders in an effort to pull him closer to her.

"Rose," he whispered into her hair. She felt him throbbing inside of her and began to quickly tightened herself around the hardness over and over. He gasped and pressed his hands against the small of her back, pressing her against him as his orgasm exploded. "Oh Rose."

Jack felt her collapse against him. They were both panting, covered in sweat, but neither cared. Jack stroked her back lightly with his fingers, making her shiver. Rose lifted her head and looked at him, noticing that he looked a little high.

"How did that happen?" he teased her. Rose giggled and moved off of him to snuggle against him. Jack reached up to brush a curl from her eyes and she snatched it with her own hand. She kissed the tips of his fingers before looking at him with a playful smile.

"Don't you know by now that I have a hard time resisting you when you put your hands on me?"


	8. In Jack's Words

**A/N: Okay, ever since I wrote the chapter that was fun Rose's POV, I wanted to write one from Jack's. I hope I did it justice. And in my opinion, this is the dirtiest I've written yet.**

If I had been any deeper in sleep, I might not have heard the subtle change in Rose's breathing. It was always soft and steady as she slept, but now it was beginning to grow heavy. The sheet rustled ever so slightly as Rose moved under them. Then she was still and quiet and I felt myself begin to drift back off. But she didn't stay still for long. Rose's movements were subtle, but I had a pretty good idea of what she was doing. Already facing her, I peeked through my eyelashes at her.

Rose was naked beside me. That wasn't a surprise; we slept naked most of the time anyways. Her hand moved between her thighs, and I could hear how wet she was already. I felt myself begin to grow hard as the scent of her sex grew heavier in the air. Rose moved her hand a little faster, and she let a moan escape her throat. I couldn't resist pressing myself against her.

She moaned again when she felt my hardened dick against her hip. Rose reached to the side and wrapped her fingers around me, and began to move her hand up and down, matching the rhythm of her other hand as she continued to rub her clit. "Jack," she moaned softly. I leaned forward and kissed her bare shoulder. Her skin was warm, making my lips tingle as I moved my lips up her neck. My mouth found its way to her ear. I nibbled at her ear, making her whimper softly.

"Rose," I whispered softly. She tightened her fingers around my dick and I gasped. "Rose. Yes." She turned and caught my mouth in a kiss. I moaned into her mouth, feeling my orgasm build as she stroked her hand up and down. She moaned in response, her hips bucking slightly. I pressed my body closer to hers, nuzzling her neck before kissing it softly. Rose began stroking my cock faster, enjoying the moans she was extracting from me. "Make me come Rose," I begged softly.

Her moans grew louder and she began to tremble. I felt a rush surge through my body and I let it take over my senses. "Jack!" she cried out as she came. I groaned louder as I felt myself come. Rose didn't let me even catch my breath as she pulled me into an intense kiss. I tangled my fingers in her hair as I ran my free hand down her body. I began to kiss my way down to her breasts. Her skin had gone from simply warm to hot and sweaty. The salty taste lingered on my lips as I closed them around her nipple. I flicked my tongue over it before pulling away to blow on it. Rose shivered and the scent of her pussy, wet with come, hit my nostrils once more.

"I wanna taste you Rose," I told her. She moaned softly as I slid my hand between her thighs. I didn't have to part her legs, as she moved them further apart the second she felt my hand. I grazed her swollen clit with my finger, enjoying the way she squirmed under me. Wanting to make her squirm more, I pinched her clit and she gasped.

"Jack!" Rose's body jerked slightly and I pinched her again. "Yes!" I began to leave a trail of kisses from her breast to her belly button. I slid two fingers into her, making her arch her back as I thrust hard into her, making her wetter. I moved my head down further until my tongue flicked over her clit. She tasted amazing and I couldn't stop myself from wanting more. Rose's moans grew louder as I continued to tease her clit, which seemed to swell more under my tongue.

I pulled my fingers from her and plunged my tongue into her. Rose's fingers tangled themselves in my hair and I moaned. Her cunt was hot and wet against my mouth and I felt her tighten herself around my tongue. I rubbed her clit with my thumb as I buried my face in her curls.

"Jack," she moaned. "Jack." Her breathing became heavier and her moans of pleasure increased. I returned my mouth to her clit, this time closing my lipa around it and sucking. I thrust my fingers back into her as my teeth grazed her clit. "Bite me Jack."

I bit down gently on her clit and began to thrust my fingers faster. Rose's hips bucked. "Come for me Rose. I want to taste it." I bit her again and she screamed.

"Jack! Yes!" I wrapped my arms around her hips, holding her to my mouth as she came. "Don't stop," she commanded. Another wave of the orgasm tore through her and she cried out again. "Fuck Jack!" I didn't wanna stop any more than she wanted me to stop and I continued to assault her with my mouth. A shudder tore through her, leaving her to pant in an effort to catch her breath. I kissed her pussy softly before nipping her thighs. "Jack."

I looked up at her. "Yes Rosebud?" I asked with a slightly cocky smile. Her eyes met mine.

"Come here and kiss me."

Rose didn't have to tell me twice. My lips met hers in a heated frenzy. I knew she could taste herself on my lips and tongue because she kissed me more hungrily with each passing second. My dick was hard, pressing against her thigh. She parted her legs and pressed herself against me. I moaned as I entered Rose. "Your pussy feels so wonderful," I groaned into her neck. She moaned in response and began moving her body in rhythm with mine.

I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her up so that she was straddling me as I sat. She kissed me full on the lips as she began to grind herself against me faster. "I love the way your cock feels inside of me," she moaned. Rose pressed her nails into my back, spurring me on. "Faster Jack," she commanded. "Fuck my pussy harder," she added.

In one swift movement, I pushed her back down on the bed. I grabbed her legs, raising them so her ankles settled on my shoulders. I felt sweat roll down my face as I began to fuck her how she wanted. I thrust into her hard and slow at first, causing her eyes to roll towards the back of her head. "Rose," I groaned. I started fucking her faster, feeling her cunt tighten around my dick.

Rose reached her hand down between us and began to rub her clit. "Harder!" I thrust into her harder, watching her fingers rub and pinch her clit. She rolled her clit between her finger and thumb, and I felt her get wetter and knew she was about to come. I let her ankles fall from shoulders and leaned down to catch her mouth in a kiss. I felt Rose come on me as I kissed her. She moaned into the kiss and ended up biting my lip. At that moment I felt my cock twitch and I cried out, breaking our kiss. "Rose!" I came. "Oh fuck Rose." I felt the heat explode through my body and I shuddered hard. Rose was shaking beneath me.

I pressed my forehead to hers and kissed her. Rose's lips were salty; her face was slick with sweat, her hair was plastered to her face. Her eyes were wild, like she wasn't quite sure what happened, but she knew she felt amazing because of me.

"You…have never been more beautiful…than you are right now," I told her in a panting whisper. Rose smiled and brushed away my sweat soaked hair from my forehead. She kissed my lips and then my forehead. She let me slowly collapse on her, and I rested my head on her breasts. The sound of her pounding heart helped relax me. I closed my eyes and didn't open them until the sun was brightening the room several hours later.


	9. Sex on Fire

To my readers, I must apologize. This is a response to a couple of crude "reviews" of this story. If you're curious, they are still up. I'm also working on a new chapter for this story.

Dear Sex on Fire,

Obviously you are a teenager. Your comments have made that so clear, that I didn't need to clarify. I would like for you to know that I'm not talking about your talk of you sex life, I'm referring to you atrocious grammar and complete lack of respect for proper punctuation.

This is not the kind of review that I find respectful. I do not care to read details of your sex life, as it has nothing to do with me or my stories. I don't know what the hell you are thinking by telling me and my readers this; I'm sure they don't care either. If you think you're giving me inspiration, I can assure you that you are not.

You are crude, disrespectful, and very immature. I considered removing your comments, but I have decided to leave them up so that those who read this letter to you know exactly what I am speaking of. If you hadn't posted as a guest, I wouldn't have done this. Perhaps you erroneously assumed that I wouldn't be able to respond. I also wonder if you're actually registered on this site and that you're simply too much of a coward to post under your real user name.

Please note that any more reviews like these will be ignored. Any lame attempt at a comeback to this will be laughed at. So I kindly ask you not to try and provide yourself with some entertainment by starting some teenage, bullshit drama over the Internet. That's what Facebook is for.

Sincerely,

LaurenTiger

P.S. If you are now thinking that I'm responding to this because I'm jealous of your sex life, you're completely wrong. As a lesbian, I have an awesome sex life. The difference between you and I is that I don't feel the need to share the details with everyone.


	10. On My Mind

**AN: This idea has been floating in my head for quite a long time and I'm excited to finally share it with you guys! Just to avoid some confusion here, the italics (with the exception of the quotes from the movie/deleted scene) are all fantasy. Hope you enjoy! And please review!**

Rose rolled over onto her back. The new position didn't help at all. She opened her eyes and stared the ceiling. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. She figured the glass of brandy before slipping into bed would have made it easy. It should have been easy anyways. After dancing for hours with Jack and drinking more than what is acceptable for a lady, Rose felt exhausted. Her mind though, was wide awake.

She couldn't remember the last time that she had been so happy and had so much fun. Those things had always eluded her. In her world, fun and happiness was attending polo matches and joining in the mindless chatter. Dancing to the fast paced music and drinking anything more than champagne was not acceptable.

Jack had made her feel so alive tonight. Her heart fluttered as she relived it in her head.

"_Jack. I can't do this."_

"_We're gonna have to get a little closer." He placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her to him. "Like this," he said with a sly smile._

Rose wondered if Jack had not heard her say that she couldn't or if he chose to ignore it. Either way, Rose found herself not caring because she could have danced in his arms all night.

Her body suddenly felt hot at the idea of being his arms. His hands had felt so wonderful when he touched her. She felt a twitch between her thighs and her face warmed.

…

Jack kicked off his fancy new shoes and tossed his jacket over a chair. He had promised Molly that he would return them promptly, but he would do that tomorrow before going to see Rose. Right now, he was exhausted, though his mind spun quickly.

Fabrizio and the two Swedes were still at the party in the common room, for which Jack was grateful. After he had walked Rose back to the first class entrance, he wanted some time to think by himself. He couldn't stop thinking about what she had told him after they had seen a shooting star.

"_What would you wish for?"_

_Rose gazed into his eyes, glanced at his lips for a few long seconds before making eye contact again. "Something I can't have." _

Jack had had to restrain himself from kissing her right then and there. Her lips had been slightly parted and he was certain that her breathing had quickened. Jack knew that Rose had wanted to kiss him as well. He knew he shouldn't, but Jack couldn't help but wonder what kissing her would have been like.

Lying on his bunk, he closed his eyes and pictured Rose's face. He imagined her soft breath against his lips. He moaned softly to himself and felt himself growing hard.

…

Rose tried to fight the urges coming over her. She was engaged to another man and shouldn't have been thinking of Jack in this way. But she couldn't stop thinking about the way Jack's hands had caressed her while they danced.

In an effort to suppress the feeling, Rose squeezed her thighs together. To her surprise, it made it worse. Rose moaned quietly. Curious, she pressed her thighs together again, this time a little tighter. A thrill shot through her and she bit her lip.

Her pulse quickened as she considered touching herself. She had felt these physical feelings before, but not since puberty. Rose had always been able to ignore them, roll over and go to sleep. But now, thinking of Jack's hands, of Jack touching her the way he did, she couldn't stop.

Though her room was dark, the lights were off, and she had locked her door, Rose still glanced around to assure herself that she was alone. She closed her eyes and saw Jack smiling at her as they danced together. Rose lifted her nightgown just enough and slipped her hand underneath.

Rose fought back a gasp as she felt herself. She was wet…very wet.

…

Jack stood and stripped to his underwear. He locked the door, flipped off the light, and slid back into bed, hoping that the sound of a key in the lock would be enough to alert him to anyone returning. He pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes.

His mind returned to Rose. He recalled pulling her against him as they danced. She had been nervous, that much he could tell even without her proclamation that she could do it. He knew all she needed was a little encouragement and he gave it to her.

Jack remembered the way her breasts pressed against his chest as they danced. While he had not paid attention while they twirled around the floor, he had been aware of it. Jack mused that staring at her breasts would not only have been incredibly rude, but would have also guaranteed a tumble for both of them on the crowded dance floor.

Jack felt himself twitch. Without a second thought, he slipped his hand into his underwear. Wrapping his fingers around himself, he began to stroke and moaned. He was hard…very hard.

…

Her finger brushed over her swollen clit and Rose fought back another groan of pleasure. She squirmed upon her bed as new thoughts and images came to her. Jack's hands were no longer touching her while they danced. She thought of his hands against her bare body. In her mind, Jack was running his hands down her naked sides, touching her softly but passionately.

"Jack," she whispered as quietly as possible. She spread her legs a bit more and rubbed herself with more pressure. She thought of what it would feel like if it was his hand between her legs. Rose let the images play out in her mind.

_Jack kissed her lips softly and then her throat. Rose moaned softly as his mouth traveled to her breasts, kissing her skin every few seconds._ _His hands were tender against her as he moved them down her sides, pausing at her thighs. Rose parted her legs, silently inviting him to touch her._

_Rose gasped softly as Jack's hand slid between her legs. He continued to kiss her body softly as he ran his fingers through her soft curls. Impatient, Rose raised her thighs and pressed herself against his hand. Jack laughed softly and slipped a finger between her lips._

Rose struggled to hold in a moan and whimpered softly at her fantasies.

…

Jack tightened his fingers ever so slightly and groaned. He had never felt this way about a woman before. He had to grudgingly admit to himself that he had been turned on by the occasional woman that he sketched nude, but he had never been to this point. Jack also wasn't one to do this often; life on the streets provided little privacy.

All Jack could see was Rose's beautiful and flawless face. Her smile was radiant, her laugh full of life. Her lips were so inviting. Jack let it all play out in his mind.

_Jack leaned forward slowly. He touched her face, cupping her cheek. Their heads drew closer and closer together until their foreheads touched. Rose's breathing was heavy and he could feel her heartbeat. He looked into her eyes for doubt and saw none. Jack closed the distance between their mouths and kissed her._

Jack felt his erection pulse.

_Rose kissed him back. Her kiss was full of passion of hunger. Suddenly she pushed Jack backwards onto a bed, falling softly on him in the process. She raised herself up on her arms and gazed down at him. Jack smiled up at her, brushing a hair from her eyes. _

_She kissed him again, softer this time. Jack rolled them so they could lie side to side. Rose ran her hand down his side, slowly as she reached his hip. Her hand slid down and Jack moaned as she began to run her hand along his hard length._

Jack moaned loudly.

…

Rose bit her lip as she gently slid a finger inside of herself. Delight shot through her body as she felt the warm, wet silkiness of her flesh. A moan slipped out of her mouth as she eased her finger in further. Her fantasies continued behind her closed eyes.

_Jack slowly pulled his fingers from within her. Before Rose could express her displeasure with it, his lips were on hers. She kissed him frantically. Rose ran her fingers through his hair before coming to a rest on his shoulders._

"_Make love to me Jack," she pleaded as he softly nipped at her ear lobe. Rose parted her legs, beckoning him and he settled between them. He kissed her softly as he entered her. _

Rose's back arched as she slid a second finger into her velvet flesh. "Jack! Yes Jack!" she cried out in a whisper.

…

Jack began to stroke himself faster, tightening his grip every so often. Not only was he unable to stop himself from imagining Rose's lips against his, he couldn't stop picturing them lying next to one another naked.

_Rose kissed Jack everywhere she could while straddling her body over his. She kissed his lips, his nose, his throat, his shoulders, every inch of skin. Jack cupped her face and traced his thumb along her lips; she kissed it softly._

_Rose sat straight up and wrapped her fingers around him. He sucked in a breath as she began to stroke up and down. Jack moaned and Rose stroked faster. _

"_I want you," he said in a hoarse whisper. He held her by her hips and she smiled. Rose lifted her hips and moved them forward as Jack steadied her. Slowly she lowered herself; a low moan rose from her throat and grew louder as he entered her fully._

Jack's legs jerked and he kept his fingers tight around himself. "Rose!"

…

A warmness that she had never felt began to travel up Rose's legs and soon enveloped her, making her entire body tingle. She continued to move her fingers inside of her. With her other hand, she stroked her clit gently.

"_Don't stop, Jack," Rose begged. "Please don't stop." Rose wrapped her legs around Jack's hips, pushing him deeper. The first wave hit her and she cried out. As her orgasm intensified, Rose dug her nails into his shoulders and Jack moved faster. Rose saw stars as the pleasure hit her full force…_

The heat exploded and Rose writhed with pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. Her body wriggled beyond her control and twisted in the sheets. She had no control over her voice and cried out. Rose's hips bucked and she pulled her hands away from between her thighs.

Rose laid there and breathed heavily. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Butterflies fluttered in her tummy. Rose smiled as she realized that she couldn't quite feel her legs but she could feel the twitching between them. Not wanting to sit up, or even open her eyes, Rose felt around the bed until she found her sheet. With a content sigh, Rose fell into a blissful sleep within minutes.

…

Jack groaned, feeling his body recoil. He didn't want to come yet, but he knew he couldn't stop it. He curled his toes and sucked in his breath.

"_Rose. Oh Rose!" Rose kissed him and tightened herself around him. Jack moaned into her mouth. He grabbed her hips, digging his fingers into her flesh. She moved faster, spurred on by his grip on her. Jack bucked his hips, making her cry out. Moaning louder than ever, the ecstasy took over Jack's body…_

Jack let the orgasm take over. His entire body jerked once, twice and then a final time. He laid there trying to calm his breathing and heartbeat. Jack could still see Rose's smiling face in his mind and he felt a smile form on his own face.

Jack shivered as he pulled his hand from his underwear. He sighed heavily, relaxed by his release. Rolling over, Jack soon fell into a deep and serene sleep.


End file.
